In order to create intelligent power modules, logic circuits and passive components are increasingly being integrated besides power components in a hybrid design in a power module. With an increasing number of signal semiconductor chips on the substrate area, the demand for expensive substrate ceramic continually increases, so that the costs for intelligent power modules continually rise. These costs also cannot be reduced by stacking a plurality of substrates one above the other, especially as the supporting and connecting technology in the case of stacked structures likewise drives up the costs.